


The Fix

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Violence, Lucifer in the Bunker, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Michael Needs a Hug, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Post-Cage, Season/Series 08, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six people in the bunker, each with their own issues. The question is, will they ever get their problems sorted or will there be more trouble?</p><p>Chapter 6 due date : ???</p><div class="center">
  <p>Rating may change</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam Winchester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [River_of_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_of_Dreams/gifts).



Sam nearly crashes into his angelic friend when he makes a run from the fight scene, _nearly_ because his lack of proper direction led him into the wall next to the angel. He's pretty sure Castiel made a small side step, but he'll try not to get angry about that.

The hunter crumbles to the floor, aching in numerous places from his face to his arms though most prominently his head. Running into Castiel might have led to more damage, for both of them, but Sam's hit enough walls to prefer the softer layers of fabric and skin over the sturdy concrete that occasionally cracks under his weight.

Voices echo towards Sam, some words hissed and some clear as a bell. Castiel leans down and touches his shoulder for emotional support, concern written on his face, though if he were someone else Sam would think he was faking it.

It takes about two minutes to bring the hunter to his feet, mostly by the sheer strength of the angel, which Sam regrettably keeps forgetting how enormous it is. They both stare in the direction of the fighting, sharing at least one thought on the matter.

It's happening again.

Sam understands that peace between siblings is not easy, there are arguments and disagreements that no amount of effort can restrict, and restricting them, by means such as silent treatments or clever lies, only worsens the relationship. Sam and Dean get along best when there are no secrets, when there's a certain degree of understanding in each other, a certain degree of respect and genuine affection.

They still fight, but the last time they went all out with an intent to brutally harm the other...was years ago.

For the two archangels currently living under their roof, depowered and safe enough to keep and not worry about having the Apocalypse tear down the inside of the bunker, their fights always turn bloody and violent.

This is because they never really talk to each other, make amends or try to understand one another. More so than between him and Dean, the angels are complete opposites with entirely different beliefs. The few traits they share like pride and confidence only make it more difficult for them to reconcile.

Sam still remembers, faintly, the ways Lucifer tortured Michael during the early years inside the Cage.

There is no question that Lucifer feels utterly wronged by all that has been done to him, and much of his pain stems from things Michael did to him on God's orders. The fact that even now Michael seeks to be a good son, only provokes Lucifer's rage and prevents the older archangel from ever thinking about apologizing.

There's a lot of pent up frustration, pure hate that seems endless. Lucifer is persistently angry at Michael, and Michael is too hung up on how righteous he is to consider himself entirely at fault.

Sam knows they love each other. Gabriel made that clear when he first talked about them. As Lucifer's vessel, Sam still remembers the look of hesitance Michael wore while possessing Adam, after Lucifer had offered they do not fight. Sam's also had the luxury of catching, on very rare occasions, Lucifer watching over Michael while he sleeps, following a long hard day in Heaven.

Only when one is unaware or absent, does the love they continue to hold for each other show itself. During times when they don't feel like breaking each other's limbs or the furniture around them, they simply don't speak to each other. There's like an invisible wall blocking them, even while they're in the same room. They force out carefully chosen words when and only when it is necessary that they do talk.

Sam doesn't really know which he feels most, pity or annoyance. Their fights are a distraction from their tasks, they chase away occupants of the room they've decided to attack each other in. The insults and accusations are loud and not all said should be heard by anyone else. Sam feels pity because he knows they'll both be so much happier if they could just get through all this, forgive and maybe even forget.

Millions of years have gone by since Lucifer's imprisonment, and during that time, they never said a word to each other. Lucifer became known as The Devil, the evil monster, while Michael became cherished as a saint and a savior. There's jealousy coming from Lucifer, and unsurprisingly, a majority of the fights are initiated by him. Dean and Sam mostly blame him for the mess, knowing Michael does try to be civil even though it makes little difference.

They've all given up trying to stop these fights, forced themselves to withstand them and fix whatever object gets broken. Lucifer never cleans up after himself, he's too proud. Whoever wins the match, Lucifer's pride always shines brightly in the end, even if each blow to the jaw or the ribs doesn't make him feel all that better.

Sam has admittedly tried talking to Lucifer, during periods when Michael is up in Heaven delivering orders. It's safe to say that talking about their brotherly problem is equivalent to pouring fuel into the fire, igniting Lucifer's rage. He probably knows Sam means well, but can't bring himself to even discuss his problems.

Dean and Michael have their own issues with each other. They're so similar in personality (save for God being absolute and angels are douchebags) that they clash on almost every other occasion they meet, or run into each other. They're equally stubborn and independent, like two Alphas hell-bent on teaching the other a lesson.

They don't cause nearly as much disturbance as Lucifer and Michael's fights. It's mostly verbal banter and mocks directed at one's mindset or dignity. When it comes to work or duty, they do well together. Lucifer is anything but useful during these occasions, prompting Dean to demand he be kicked out and sent to rot in Hell again. The last time he said this in Lucifer's presence, his whole outfit and nearly the whole top layer of his skin got roasted.

Thus there is no clear end to these fights. They come and go frequently and if there's anyone to blame it's Lucifer, but Michael also. Sam can do nothing but stay out of the way and keep Castiel and Kevin within a safe distance too.

Today, the fight lasts an hour and by the time it's over, Lucifer's clothing are slightly torn, blood splatters here and there and his expression contorted into a scary combination of hatred and egotism. He stomps out of the library, ignoring Sam who is standing by and basically just marches towards his own room. Sam waits for the door to slam shut before rushing over to Michael, who makes a show of looking completely unfazed.

He gets to his feet the minute he sees Sam coming.

Sam watches with clear disappointment as the archangel brushes his outfit, removing what little dust actually touched him and seemingly ignoring the bruises all over his bare skin. He looks worse than Lucifer, not to mention Lucifer had been the one yelling most of the insults. Sam dares not to ask what inspired this morning's conflict. Michael doesn't look inclined to feed his curiosity either.

Giving his black hair two brushes, Michael moves to pick up the table left lying sideways on the floor, with one of its legs snapped. Again. Sam rushes to help him. "Let me." Michael doesn't protest. He's usually quiet after fights, and often looks impassive even though living with Dean has taught Sam that this is just a well-made mask.

Michael's already got a lot to deal with, from rebellious angels to a whole Host of Heaven left confused without an impending Apocalypse. Not to forget, an extremely talkative prisoner by the name of Metatron.

They take a while to re-adjust the room, small parts of it too damaged to restore without spending money to buy replacements. They can't really afford to do so, and have for the past two weeks relied on temporary repairs that drive Kevin into a frenzy. Sam remembers that time when a chair fell apart under him. He wouldn't stop complaining until sunset, and that was for five long hours.

Lucifer didn't punish him simply because he promised to be kind to the Prophet, though this doesn't explain the presence of worms in Kevin's dinner that day.

Just as they are about to finish cleaning the room, a voice speaks up from the entrance to the library.

"Still pissing off your brother again?"

The words sound playful, borderline teasing, but there is a detectable amount of strain, like the friendly tone was forced. Although Sam can tolerate the mess and the loudness so long as none of it is directed at him, Dean is having an increasingly hard time doing so himself. Looking over his shoulder, Sam sees Dean staring angrily at Michael, arms folded over his chest and his body noticeably rigid.

Sam suspects his presence is the only thing keeping Dean from starting yet another argument.

Michael greets him with a calm stare. Reminding Sam of Dean and Castiel's own silent way of communicating, the two just look at each other from across the table with a few feet between them. Sam's tempted to tell either one of them to walk away, forget about today's drama and carry on with their work, but before he can speak a word of it, Dean cuts him through.

"Well? Any plans to blow up the Bunker just to teach him a lesson!?" Dean shouts, startling Sam but apparently this has no affect on Michael. Dean takes a step forward. "Sorry, I forgot. You don't give a damn what your brother does. You just let him wreck the place while you play ignorant." There's an empty smile on his face as he says this, and Sam is all the more tempted to stop him right there. It feels as if Dean is going to finally explode from all he's had to put up with.

Michael doesn't say anything, so Sam blocks Dean's sight of him and says, desperately, "Enough, Dean. He's busy as it is. He can't-"

Dean's glare sends chills down Sam's spine. "Move, Sam. This is between us."

Sam likes to argue that it isn't, that this is between all four of them, six if including the other two household members. Dean likes to take a lot of things personal, which has many a times led to physical attacks that could have easily been avoided. Michael is one of many who finds this behavior bad, so much that he had once referred to it as "childish".

Sam wants to stand ground, stop the library from ending up in a pile of utter mess, but with each approaching step Sam can feel himself weakening under the gaze.

If only Dean would learn to let go.

"Sam."

All three turn to face the entrance, where Castiel suddenly is. When the fight broke out, Castiel left the scene after helping Sam up, knowing he had no need to be there. With Michael busy, Raphael and Gabriel dead, and Lucifer uncaring, Castiel has become Kevin's new protector, spending most of his time guarding the boy during hours of translating. There can only be a handful of reasons why he isn't at his post right now.

Castiel looks between the three occupants of the library, before fixing his gaze on Sam. "Would you come with me for a moment?"

Castiel doesn't attempt to make up a story of any kind, aware that after the war in Heaven his ability to lie went back to being poor. Sam understands Castiel wants him safe, even though Sam wishes to prevent yet another fight, but the air in the room is thick and judging by the way Dean is carrying himself, firm and controlled, Sam knows instinctively that he won't be given mercy for long.

After Sam exits the room, he starts hearing Dean shout.

Castiel only gives him a reassuring touch on the shoulder once more, before leaving him be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story is incomplete. Each chapter is subject to change, including the summary and rating. Thank you for reading.


	2. Lucifer

Lucifer doesn't need much stuff, doesn't own anything really, so his room is both bland and empty, save for a bed, a wardrobe, a desk and chair and a few little items he 'borrowed' from inside the bunker.

Unfortunately, the room the Winchesters oh-so kindly gave him reminds him too much of the Cage. The four walls, the nothingness in them. Following the failed Apocalypse, he was forcibly brought back to the confined space of his personal prison. He gained company too, but that didn't make the experience much better. It only got worse when Sam's soul was removed from the Cage. He was eager to pay Sam back for his re-imprisonment, and spend an eternity doing so.

Lucifer's wrath was fueled by the Cage itself, the memories it held of his many years being there, alone, abandoned and betrayed. To see them again told him he'd lost his freedom, and Sam was the cause. Seeing Michael reminded him of who it was that backstabbed him, and Adam was a human, not entirely ordinary but an example of _why_ he was there.

After Michael stopped sulking, he began fighting back. Adam was not skilled at combat, it was in his blood but he seldom utilized the gifts born with him. He was also afraid, knew what monsters he was up against, yet torturing him wasn't as nice as torturing his older half-brother.

Lucifer spent a long time back in the Cage, causing havoc while the world moved on without him. It wasn't until what must have been God released the three of them that he was finally able to taste freedom again. He was to his own misery, reduced to something a little bit more powerful than a Seraph. It's a disgrace and only very recently was he able to start overlooking the change.

Adam is currently in Heaven, sent there the very instant he was taken out of the Cage. Michael and Lucifer were given vessels, each perfectly capable of housing them. Lucifer regained the face of Nick, while Michael's vessel was a young raven, one far better looking than what Lucifer was forced with.

At the time of their release, Lucifer was no less vengeful, but he was definitely glad to be out. His first course of action was to find Sam, and even today he still loves the look of utter horror that appeared on Sam's face after he stalked them into a diner. Dean nearly choked to death from seeing him.

It's a long story, but thanks to the Winchesters, the archangels were able to find out how things turned out topside (and _because_ of the Winchesters neither were able to murder Castiel for what he did) and find a way to fix the mess. Sam and Dean's response to his presence was to lock him up until they were certain he wouldn't do something nasty.

He cringes at the memory of how the brothers spent hours and hours negotiating with him. They didn't do the same to Michael. His older brother took the first opportunity he had to make plans to restore Heaven, and personally capture Metatron, whom the boys had the luxury of meeting not long ago.

Right now, Lucifer is living under not too bearable living conditions. The outside world is pretty much a restricted area for him, since no one trusts him enough to go outside alone. Not that he _needs_ to go outside, nor is he claustrophobic, but he still likes the idea of doing so. To see the world and all its changes, give a few hundreds of humans a scare, and maybe pet a puppy or two.

Sadly, Sam told him clearly that he is not allowed to walk free. Even if he changes his mind though, what's to say Michael won't take that as a chance to drag him back to Heaven? What's to say the gang won't decide to lock him out instead? He'd hate for either to happen, for the bunker truly is the only place he's actually been able to call home.

Bad behavior on his part only drives the gang to appear more and more determined to enforce rules upon him. Ironically, the less happy Lucifer is, the more prone he feels to do nothing useful for them. Sometimes, he misbehaves just to annoy the gang, for it's one of the few ways he can use to still get a thrill out of life.

The only nice thing he promises to do is not grant Kevin a lifetime of torture.

Honestly, the bunker is not even suitable for him. It's a place of knowledge where humans can learn and study and sleep and eat and do other mundane things. There isn't much for an archangel to do here other than pull pranks of varying degrees.

It's a painful cycle, as more and more time passes, the less welcome he becomes. He's tried to step outside once, agreed to have someone watch him, preferably Sam, but that request was deflected on the very first try by Dean. It's not wrong for him to view himself as a prisoner in this place, an unwanted entity given nothing but distrust all day. It makes him angry, miserable to the point that he can't even _think_ to do good let alone try. He feels overly neglected, mistreated beyond what his crimes entail.

Michael doesn't like talking to him. Dean wants him out of sight. Castiel seems a bit traumatized by him but otherwise against any persuasion he pulls.

Kevin just thinks his entire existence is a mock to the Catholic Church.

Maybe so.

For Lucifer, life bears little meaning unless he can present himself for who he is; rebellious, strong, smart, true, and not The Devil who's the source of all evil while everyone else is just pretty and sweet. Humans will probably never see themselves as the ultimate sinners, and just the thought of this makes every fiber in his body ache to teach them a lesson, but as much as he hates his room, hates everyone's opinion of him, and hates the necessity to stay inside and inability to just walk out and view the sky, he does prefer it over being outright assaulted like the ultimate evil that must be purged.

He's grateful that Michael is now against the Apocalypse, namely its final battle. Years in Hell taught him that even he is not watched over by their Father, his actions disapproved but this doesn't stop Michael from working himself to exhaustion just to please the man. It's troubling, and while Lucifer does try to be discreet, whenever his mood is right he does comfort his brother during sleep, watch over him like Michael used to when they were young.

He can't forgive Michael so long as his brother chooses to think himself righteous. God chose the Winchesters over him, proof being the few miracles they've received, such as the removal of the brothers from the chapel and Castiel's repeated resurrections.

He also doesn't want to be told that he should just let his brother be forgiven, let the archangel feel the way he does about his actions and just show him his undying love. He does love Michael, still, he also loved Raphael and Gabriel too, despite the contradiction in his actions, but how much do they love him? Weren't they all expecting his death? Michael and Raphael sought it thinking it was God's will, thinking it was right, while Gabriel made the obvious move of trying to kill him.

If their love for him is tainted, why should his love come out in soft words and not punches that are well-deserved?

Sam can keep on looking at him with pitiful eyes, can try to utter a suggestion all he wants. Out of true, lingering adoration for his beloved vessel, Lucifer avoids outright hurting him for his good nature, though the same doesn't apply to Dean who continues to act like he's the boss. It reminds him too much of Michael.

_Deep breath._

Lucifer doesn't like thinking about his new life. It's too imperfect to keep him from getting angry. It's too easy to feel bitter, despite knowing his housemates will only think of him less because of it. Because he's _The Devil_ no one thinks to care about him, so why should he consider their needs?

Obviously, he will keep on portraying the Devil-persona until someone gives him a clear reason not to.

When Lucifer finally exits the room it's about an hour later. He can still feel the hate he poured onto Michael earlier, and is a bit upset the other hardly fought back, as if resigned to the beating but not willing to at least look at him and agree to see things his way. Bastard.

Speaking of the archangel, Lucifer catches Michael just up ahead, with a broken, bleeding lip Lucifer knows he didn't give. Every wound he inflicted has healed, courtesy to their powers, so someone else must have done something to Michael in his absence. A sense of protectiveness flares from within, and Lucifer clenches his fist in anticipation of showing the daredevil who has the right.

Michael looks at him briefly, hand gently caressing the fresh wound. They stare at each other, one eager for answers and the other clearly uninterested in providing. Something in Michael's expression changes, it turns from stoic to sad. Lucifer is a bit taken aback, but regains his anger when Michael just walks past him, ignores him for no apparent reason.

It's this attitude that makes communication so difficult. They rarely talk, and Lucifer is happy with blaming it on Michael's self-confidence that he needs not to do anything to avoid conflict.

So stubborn it hurts.

It takes a minute for Lucifer to decide his next course of action. He already knows who to blame for the split lip, but chooses against beating Dean up for it. They hate each other enough as it is. Still, Lucifer can't help but feel like the human has overstepped his own boundaries. Michael deserves far more than a split lip, but Lucifer has always considered himself the only one with the right to harm Michael.

Just like Michael was the only one who had the right to take care of him when he was young. Lucifer would never let his father do it, not unless Michael asked him to. Nowadays, Lucifer doesn't feel obliged to do anything Michael asks of him, not even smile.

Lucifer marches along the hall of the bedrooms, and stands before a room he _knows_ belongs to a certain hunter.

Payback is such a sweet thing.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cringed after reading this chapter. Here's a little re-write.


	3. Dean Winchester

Dean's in the kitchen, curling and uncurling his fist where one of the knuckles is smeared with blood. His hand hurts, badly. God or whatever that brought the archangels back from the Cage had made them weaker, but still sturdy enough to withstand his fist.

He should have known better.

Admittedly, he wasn't thinking straight when he decided enough was enough and Michael's apparent indifference towards his brother's bad behavior was to be met with some form of physical punishment. He still remembers their first meeting, the archangel in the body of his father and talking to him like he ruled the world or knew its every little secret. It's how he spoke of his love for Lucifer, the way his voice wavered when he mentioned it, and how he later expressed an unyielding desire to kill Lucifer because his Father told him to.

To Dean, that was Michael being an asshole.

If Lucifer means the same way Sam means to him, then Michael should've rejected God's great plan and go join some therapy session. It's one thing to start a fight with your brother, but another thing to start one and get half the planet involved. Dean saw no justification in Michael's conviction to kill Lucifer, not when the man thought it right and believed his Father would be proud. What kind of father wants their sons to commit fratricide?

Dean remembers his own dad once told him to do the same, to kill Sam when the time came. In fact, the main difference between him and Michael was whose side they chose on the matter. Sure, Lucifer did a lot of bad things, possibly more than Dean knows, but that doesn't mean younger brothers can't be given a second chance. Sam isn't Mr. Perfect, but Dean continues to forgive him or chooses to love him than to outright kill him.

John can come haunt him and order Sam's death, Dean's certain he'd have the guts to flip the guy off before saying a word.

Michael still wishes to be his father's good son, a notion that drives Dean insane and it only gets worse with each fight between the archangels, each time one needs to speak to the other and there's a struggle, and how Michael completely ignores Lucifer every other moment.

Dean knows better than to start his own fist fight, and has withheld all urges to just knock some sense into the pair up until this morning, when finally he couldn't stand it and just one glance he knew the library was a mess, and they weren't going to afford fixing it. He doesn't blame Sam for wanting peace above all else, but an hour ago Dean was at his limit, ready to break some bones because these fights were getting ridiculous.

Lucifer was often the initiator, that much Dean knew. He understands that Lucifer blames a hell lot of his own problems on Michael, and Michael always bites back with the same old stories of Lucifer being a monster, an abomination, a bad son and a misbehaving angel.

Some of these accusations are true, especially the last one, since Lucifer does no work and proves each time why it's better not to make him. He generally leaves Kevin out of harms way and that is (for now) enough to keep Dean from returning those numerous punches the last time they met.

However, Michael is Lucifer's _freaking_ older brother, and he should do something about these faults. It's bad enough that Lucifer is all sympathy-seeking and proud, but to listen and watch and know that Michael doesn't feel entirely responsible, when he should, just pisses Dean off.

If there's anything Dean understands, it's that older brothers are responsible for their younger brothers. Sure, Michael spends most of each day looking after Heaven. He'd been zealous about this task ever since he talked them out of completing the trials. He pointedly told them that sealing off Hell would keep anything and everything from entering and leaving it, which would - like a lot of things they've done - disrupt the Natural Order.

He nagged at them for a long while, treating them like children and maybe Michael couldn't help it because he was an older brother of so many angels, all of whom seem constantly in need of his attention. Although Michael is providing, this doesn't stop Dean from getting angry.

Because the one being neglected is Lucifer, the beloved younger brother whom Michael personally raised, and then wanted to kill, and then doesn't care about. There's no way Dean can overlook that, at the least because Lucifer is supposed to be the equivalent to Sam, for whom Dean would and _has_ tended to above other blood relatives.

Other reasons include the daily mess in the bunker caused by Lucifer's violent mood swings. It's a sick fate to have to try and earn money over someone else's actions. Gambling and hunting don't always earn Sam and Dean enough to feed their own stomachs, let alone replace old and expensive furniture.

Dean moves on from staring at his sore hand to grabbing a beer bottle from the fridge. Aside from having to look at Lucifer in the face everyday, Dean and Sam continue to hunt monsters. Anything more is too risky, according to Michael, and since he's taken the liberty of fixing up all the damage they've caused as thoroughly as he possibly can, he's also decided to watch over their major decisions to ensure peace from now on.

It's no comfort, but it is currently Sam and Dean's life now. Any problems from rogue angels to Crowley-induced mayhem is for them to sort out, which basically means they take care of problems on Earth, while Michael shoulders the heavy burden of watching over Heaven...again.

Dean wishes life could get better if only Michael would focus on Lucifer more. Much of their fights involve Dean loudly pointing out the assistance from God they received, no matter how little, just to get Michael to listen, but no. Like with Lucifer, he's too stubborn to listen to a mere human whom he repeatedly refers to as a sex-crazed alcoholic.

It's a wonder how they don't hit each other more often.

So what if Michael is right about him, knows his nature and is right to think much of them as inappropriate? Dean knows that many of his sins are things that keep him standing, and even with no major crisis over his head he still has tough days to face.

He'll never have the peaceful life he's always wanted. That fantasy will never be and he's got to have something if he's to cope with that. At least, compared to Michael, he's handling his own problems without dragging others into it. Michael seems rather content with doing what God apparently wants and nothing else, no matter the consequences.

No matter the headaches it leaves Dean with.

Dean hisses when his fist collides with the wall, the same hand still broken from his assault on the archangel.

Yeah, next time they meet, they'll likely end up punching each other to death.

Dean almost looks forward to it.

 


	4. Kevin Tran

Kevin glares at the angel tablet like it's making fun of him and laughing and then laughing some more and saying mean stuff. It takes him about two whole minutes of intense glaring for Kevin to decide his eyes need rubbing. Once he gets up, he groans at the lack of feeling in his legs and realizes he's spent more time than healthy translating, again.

Castiel jumps to his feet, worry written all over his face. Kevin allows the angel to be support for his weight as blood rushes back to his lower half.

It was Michael's decision for Kevin to translate the whole tablet, and ever since, Kevin has been having private conversations with the tablet that are most likely all in his head, and very often do they scare Castiel and make him ask questions that remind Kevin of his own mother.

Unlike the Winchesters, Michael didn't just point a finger at him and say, "do your job, it's very important." He ordered it more like a recommendation. Since the Hell Trials were canceled, the use for the two tablets can only be known once everything on it can be read.

Of course, Kevin is the only one who can come close to making any sense of the words written on them. Borrowing Metatron's large brain for reference or asking for direct answers is out of the question. Michael looked horribly offended at the mere suggestion.

Kevin takes small steps forward, with Castiel beside him.

As for his current predicaments, Kevin isn't entirely sure how things came to be. One moment, he was half-way to finishing the second trial and then two archangels arrived, entering the bunker after a fairly weirded out Sam and Dean. To say he was stunned to see them is a bit of an understatement. Among the pair was the Devil himself, the so-called abomination and bringer of destruction.

The fact that Lucifer turned out rather different from his Biblical counterpart didn't do much to help ease Kevin's nerves. Lucifer was more child-like and mischievous than expected, and looked entirely too human for anyone to believe at first glance who he was, but Lucifer had a temper and would hurt people almost at a whim, and that was enough to heavily unnerve Kevin.

There's an agreement in which Kevin is to be spared of Lucifer's wrath, but this doesn't stop him from indirectly messing with Kevin's daily life. Broken furniture and busted eardrums are among the things Lucifer is the cause of that make Kevin want him gone, a desire shared with everyone else, it seems.

In fact, Lucifer is the only being who is making Kevin frustrated enough to do his work poorly at times. He wants to finish this task, start staring at pretty girls or awesome movies, not at an ancient object that's beginning to look like it has a life of its own. 

Lucifer is a bad person and he knows it. He's likely done a lot of bad things, since Sam doesn't like being near him and Dean seems to hold a grudge against him. Despite his best efforts in trying to keep Kevin safe, Castiel becomes scared whenever near Lucifer and no one else.

Kevin can feel his legs fully by the time Castiel and he are outside the library. The worst issue Lucifer has presented to the members of the bunker is his conflict with his brother Michael. From the noise earlier, it was clear the two had another fight. Castiel did his best to keep Kevin unaffected, and Kevin honestly cherishes him for being a good caretaker, or at least trying to be.

The foul mood that follows Lucifer after almost every fight tends to lead said rage into being re-directed at others. Kevin hates remembering the time he woke up with hair an odd color. He once begged Sam to intervene, but was told it did no good and there was no point in trying again.

It's gotten to the point where Sam and Dean look tempted to just toss the archangel out, but they haven't because of reasons they won't explain and this leaves Lucifer free to make everyone miserable.

Kevin tries to endure, thinks he does well, but with his own personal issues it only makes him hate his job more and wish all angels would just turn into fluffy balls of goodness since that way they will behave.

Everyone's having a hard time, to be precise, and Kevin understands. He's actually got it easy considering he has the socially-awkward Castiel at his service and both the archangels promising him no physical harm. Mentally, Kevin feels Lucifer is doing an awful job at following this rule, not like he's trying.

"I need a drink." Kevin eyes Castiel with a 'don't' when he makes the move to go fetch it for him. Castiel obediently waits, remaining frozen on the spot with eyes trailing behind Kevin in a way that is so very creepy. Kevin says nothing though, because over and over he reminds himself that Castiel means well.

Right now he really needs to move by himself.

One of Kevin's motivations for translating the angel tablet is a hope of finding something to use against Lucifer. He's already written down all three trials for sealing off Hell, done nearly two for Heaven, and once he's finished he'll hopefully find something to use against the Devil.

Nothing lethal, just something to get him to stop misbehaving.

This desire does show itself from time to time, like his paranoia over a talking tablet (might be real), mostly after he's cracked a nice code and starts laughing a bit, must be in a dark way because Castiel always sends him a worried glance.

Kevin slowly walks towards the kitchen, and is surprised to find Dean downing a second beer bottle. The amount the Winchester brothers drink in a day is rather disturbing, but last time he mentioned it, Dean reassured him that they're used to it, so he tries to avoid thinking too much.

Dean doesn't seem to notice him at first, but as Kevin walks in he sees faint traces of blood on the wall and some drops on the floor and Kevin is left rather aware that right now, Dean is in a bad mood. He's half-tempted to walk back out or brave his way in, but Dean catches sight of him before he can do either.

"You okay, Kev?"

Kevin nods, hesitantly. Actually, Dean looks more worn out than angry, but Kevin doesn't dare think Dean won't go into extreme protective mode if given the reason to, regardless of how he feels. It's just how Dean is.

"Just getting a drink."

Dean nods, and apparently ignores Kevin as the prophet opens the fridge and pours himself a glass of water. He tries not to look at the broken hand, at least, not to the point of staring. The blood and the hand tell him that Dean got into a fight too.

He kind of hopes it's not Lucifer, but then again, Lucifer makes arguments so tempting.

Dean just sits there mulling over the something by the time Kevin puts the empty glass away. He feels like asking but he slams his mouth shut before words manage to escape. Sometimes it's best to leave the Winchesters to their thoughts. They may not look like they think a lot, but they do carry a lot of heavy burden. Kevin's usefulness seems to stem from the need to get rid of some of that burden.

Once Kevin's out of the kitchen he hears Dean mutter curses that would make his mother faint. He tries not to react himself and gradually walks his way back to the library. He sees Castiel standing there, sky blue eyes fixed on him with a face void of emotion and Kevin feels his arms tingle with how truly creepy that looks.

He's fairly used to it. Fairly. On his way to the table though, Castiel's angelic stillness breaks on its own and Castiel turns to him and says, "I think you should take a bigger break." There's worry on his face and Kevin realizes that during his absence, Castiel had been thinking of ways to make Kevin feel better.

Indeed, Castiel reminds him so much of his mother.

"I guess outside would be nice." Castiel nods and follows him up the stairs. It's pretty much an old rule not to let Kevin wander on his own too much, because of Crowley or some random monster. Kevin has to agree, though he does order Castiel to stand by as he steps out the front door.

The first thought that pops in his mind once he's outside is...

Why is it snowing?

 


	5. Michael

It has become a habit to lie down on the couch whenever things get difficult or too tiresome for him to deal with. A busy person, Michael seldom has the opportunity to get to his bedroom and is oftentimes found asleep in the play room. No one really minds that he does this, mostly because they understand that he's constantly drained from work.

They also understand that his duty in Heaven means everything to him, so much that Lucifer or anyone in particular lands in second place.

He's seen the pitiful looks others send him, knows they find his actions not entirely acceptable. They like that he's dealt with many problems left behind by the disasters following his fall into the Cage, but since fixing problems and preventing them are all he does, they are unable to show complete gratitude.

While Kevin, Castiel and Sam are mostly quiet about their concerns and disapproval, Dean is anything but.

They argue often. They tear each other down with words at almost every encounter, because they feel that they can and that they should. Dean is stubborn like him, hard-headed and full of vigor and not one to bow down to others. Michael will never bow. He's so much more powerful and older than the people he lives with, and even with a giant chunk of his abilities gone, he knows he can harm the humans present without difficulty.

Dean still dares to confront him, express his anger and taunt him for all his apparent and actual flaws. Dean resents him, hates him for his values and has just recently proven it with a punch. Hopefully it was worth it, because Michael doesn't feel like letting the hunter do that too often like he's got the right to.

Maybe he does, maybe Michael doesn't understand Dean enough to earn the right to resist, to ignore or even look down on him. Dean might actually be right sometimes, or repeatedly wrong.

It's unbelievable how Dean seeks to change him, make him ignore his God-given duty of protecting Heaven when he's been doing it for millions of years. Dean complains that he ruled like a tyrant, "a dickbag", and even went as far as to suggest that God didn't like his ways so he let him fall into the Cage.

That statement led to the first time Michael attempted to take Dean's life. Sam was the one to pry his hands from Dean's neck, and Dean's insults have never gotten beyond that severity since.

He still calls Michael a coward, a man too afraid to deal with his own problems and enjoys hiding behind a self-made shield he calls "God's wish". Michael tries to remain calm during these fights, knowing them to be damaging to the bunker and its residents. He tries to avoid conflict, but conflict always follows him despite his efforts.

Do they honestly expect him to forgive Lucifer for all that he's done? Lucifer is unforgiving and does nothing to earn forgiveness. He's corrupt and vengeful and Michael is too exhausted to even imagine a way to solve this. God may have forgiven him, and if that's the case then Michael wants to take him back home, but even without saying it Michael can tell Lucifer doesn't want to go anywhere near Heaven.

The resentment is just too strong.

Lucifer blames his big brother for hurting him, for choosing their Father over him and for continuing to do so no matter the apparently obvious signs that He doesn't really care. Michael does try to reason, try to defend himself during their bloody fights but nothing he says has ever worked in calming or even pleasing Lucifer.

Michael is just always wrong, always the evil one when it comes to their quarrels.

How can Michael be so wrong if all he ever tries to be is right? Does Lucifer - or anyone - realize that if he had chosen Lucifer's side back when he first rebelled, that there would be no hope for the world, that Lucifer would have started the one and only Apocalypse all those years ago?

Yes, he admits it was cruel and heart-breaking to force Lucifer into that horrible and dark and cold prison, a place he now knows from personal experience is far worse than Hell itself.

But _still_.

Has Lucifer forgotten how misbehaving he is?

Michael is a protector, a savior and take care of Heaven is what he does. Unfortunately, Lucifer hasn't changed and is by definition anger and fury and if nothing Michael says means anything to him, how can Michael see himself as wrong for casting him out and betraying him?

Though even if Lucifer changes now and lets go of all his rage, Michael will still think he made the right decision. He chose his home and his Father and chose to protect rather than destroy. Lucifer remains a monster for thinking he had the right stand back then.

Michael, still on the couch, tries not to openly whimper at the possibility that they will never get past this argument. Any good between them prior to that day bears no meaning because Lucifer sees that day as the day Michael ultimately disregarded him. Michael still loves his brother and sometimes sings their favorite song when he's alone, wishing his brother could just accept his insanity that day and just...let...go.

How is he supposed to fix something that doesn't want mending?

Dean wasn't entirely right to punch him for doing nothing. What can he possibly do? Say he's sorry when he was in fact right to choose their Father first? When he's only ever followed the rules?

He admits that the Apocalypse may not have been in God's favor but if God truly rescued him from the Cage then God clearly wants him to resume his work, just without the need for paradise. Michael has therefore worked himself dry each day to ensure Heaven remains stable, that no more factions come alive and that nothing Metatron says will turn everything upside down.

It's ten times easier said than done, and somehow he feels like he's been underappreciated.

The underlying truth in Michael and his beliefs is that the Natural Order must be protected. Sam and Dean and Castiel all did horrible things and wrecked havoc with the release of the Leviathans and their numerous associations with the King of Hell. He dares not think what would have happened if he had stayed in the Cage longer.

He's glad he stopped the boys from sealing off Hell, though their desire to do so only proves them as inconsiderate little monkeys.

He does try to, really, understand the life of Sam and Dean and why humans deserve more love and acknowledgement. It's a difficult task since Michael rarely sees anyone but the prophet and the Winchesters, and his short periods of freedom are usually occupied with checking in on the boys and passing out here.

Surprisingly, his lip still hurts, but he won't remove the pain, not like he did with his other bruises. Something about this particular wound makes it feel very symbolic, like a piece of evidence to show himself and the world that he is not perfect and needs to change.

Change what? For all he knows he's been doing nothing wrong.

After giving the wound a few gentle brushes, Michael decides he is better off forcing himself to sleep than to wander around the bunker where his brother will find him and subsequently punish him for something. Very little stings more than the pure anger forced upon him by Lucifer.

He's out cold by the time Sam wanders in.

 

 


End file.
